vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ectreloot
Who is Ectreloot? Ectreloot or 'Loot' for short is a roleplayer and cat girl in VRChat. In RP she used to work as a Doctor at the Bricktown Hospital under Hydrand. She used to be a regular patron at The Golden Gator, often being paired on various dating attempts by the owner and wing-manning robot 'Rob' Roflgator. History Dating game at The Golden Gator Ectreloot first visited Roflgators bar on Sept 3rd, 2018 and was immediately introduced to the crazed dating games that regularly goes there. After some hints she was paired with zMoonrunner and put on a stage - the farce ended with her roasting him regarding his short stature. On Sept 28th she was proclaimed married - to Basedbanky by Astree. Partly as a community fan-service and partly as punishment for some of Ectreloots accused actions of abusing Chuuu in RP. They were later wed on the stage by Hydrand acting minister - the breakup followed swiftly thereafter. Out of all the crazed dates one where she possibly displayed a mild interest was her pairing with another girl named Abbyy on Oct 18th. They had the rare "honor" of being serenaded by Roflgator himself. Doctor at the Bricktown Hospital In November she was employed as a Doctor at the Bricktown Hospital. Due to the corruption of the hospital and the frequent injuries in Bricktown - the emergency room kept her busy treating incoming patients. Rofl Nov 5th 3 Hospital Doctor Ectreloot Doc Spellboy.jpg|Doctor Loot and Dr Spelly Rofl Nov 6th 20 Hospital Byuyu stabed and Doctor Ectreloot.jpg|Doctor Loot treating Byuyu after being stabbed Rofl Nov 6th 14 Hospital Hyndrand, Ectreloot and Choco (TFMJonny).jpg|Doctor Loot treating Choco. Hydrand standing to the left. The Great Pug She's dating Needle, following a date with her in The Great Pug on Nov 27th, 2018. Needles mother Sorry happily announced that Needle had gotten her first girlfriend. Return Taking a break away from VRChat she made a return on May 28th, 2019. Participating in a school themed roleplaying session she portrayed "Jessica". Roleplaying personas Furry Loot During the dark timeline of the November furry invasion of Bricktown she was bitten and turned into furry herself. To get cured she had to sleep with a real human. Trivia *She had a short fling with Zapdec where she indulged in his request - he asked her to step on him. Links Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/ectreloot Video Clips *Twitch Video Clip - Rob looses his temper on Loot *Twitch Video Clip - Abbyy and Ectreloot on a date being 'serenaded' by Roflgator *Twitch Video Clip - Stepping on Zapdec *Twitch Video Clip - Furry problems Gallery Rolf Sept 3rd Ectreloot.jpg|OG Ectreloot enters The Golden Gator on Sept 3rd Rolf Sept 3rd 5 zMoonrunner roasted by Ectreloot 2.jpg|Loot rejecting zMoonrunner Rolf Sept 4th TFMJonny Ectreloot.jpg|On a date with TFMJonny Rofl Sept 24th KarabeanSweet LuculentSnow Ectreloot.jpg|Interview by Roflgator along with KarabeanSweet and LuculentSnow Sept 28th Banky community fan service marriage to Ectreloot.jpg|Being pushed into marrying Basedbanky Rofl Oct 2nd 18 Abbyy and Ectreloot date.jpg|On a date with Abbyy Rofl Oct 3rd 15 Ectreloot and derpy .jpg|Greeting Robs special nephew Rofl Oct 3rd 27 LuculentSnow and Ectreloot.jpg|Loot with LuculentSnow Rofl Nov 25th 22 Spellboy and Ectreloot.jpg|Arguing with Spellboy Rofl Nov 16th 9 Ectreloot and Zapdec.jpg|On a date with Zapdec Rofl Nov 16th 7 Ectreloot and Meyuu.jpg|Loot and Meyuu Rofl Nov 13th 2 Ectreloot.jpg Rofl Nov 16th 6 Ectreloot.jpg|Portrait Rofl Nov 13th 3 Zapdec and Ectreloot.jpg|On a date with Zapdec Rofl May 28th 1 Ectreloot Naruto.jpg|Female Naruto "Loot" Rofl May 28th 57 54 Jessica (Ectreloot).jpg|Portraying "Jessica" during Roflgator School RP Rofl May 28th 54 Jessica (Ectreloot).jpg|Dango and Jessica. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Neko